


As Long As It's About Us

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random high school AU ficlet wherein Frank and Gerard habitually have sex in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that, thanks to [ladyfoxxx](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/profile), has been colloquially titled "Clandestine Bathroom Handjobs Forever". 
> 
> Warnings for an instance of homophobic language from a truly douche-tastic OC.

"One of these days, we are  _so_  going to get caught."

Gerard knew Frank was probably right about that, and to be honest, the thought of it sort of terrified him. But Frank was laughing and kissing Gerard's neck and grinding shallowly against him as he said it and really, Gerard just couldn't bring himself to care.

It was lunchtime, and technically, the hallway the bathroom was in was off-limits to students for the next 45 minutes, but most people didn't pay much attention to that rule anyway. It had taken Gerard and Frank maybe a week from the beginning of the school year to decide that it was pretty much the prime place to sneak away for making out and sloppy handjobs to tide them over until they made it to Gerard's basement after school.

"Um, earth to Gerard?"

Gerard re-focused as Frank shoved him against the closed door of the stall they'd stumbled into and shoved his hand down the front of Gerard's pants.

"It really hurts my self-esteem that you find it possible to zone out like that when I'm kissing you, just so you know."

Frank sounded sincere, and Gerard apologized even though he knew it was a joke, and then neither of them were talking anymore because Gerard took one of his hands off of Frank's hip where it had settled and used it to pull Frank in for a kiss by his tie.

Gerard pushed his hips up into Frank's hand, his tailbone bumping back against the stall door every time he pulled back. It felt good, though - Frank always made him feel good - and he ran his hands down Frank's back to untuck his uniform shirt and pushed both of his hands into Frank's pants to squeeze his ass. Frank made a ridiculously hot noise into Gerard's mouth, and Gerard let himself enjoy it for a second before breaking off the kiss.

"Have I told you how hot it is that you don't wear underwear?"

"Only a few million times," Frank replied, wiggling his ass against the press of Gerard's palms. "Now touch my dick."

Gerard laughed, startled and stupid-sounding and too loud in the echoing room, and kissed Frank's left eyebrow because it was right there and it looked like it needed to be kissed. Then he touched Frank's dick, because Frank wanted him to, and Gerard liked to do it.

They stroked each other the way they'd learned they both liked; slightly frantic but not too fast, firm and hot, Frank swiping his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock on the upstroke and Gerard brushing his fingertips over Frank's balls when he went down.

Gerard came when Frank started murmuring suggestions for what they could do when Frank stayed over at Gerard's house that weekend, and Frank came watching Gerard's ridiculous orgasm face and hearing how he groaned Frank's name on his release.

Afterwards, Frank cleaned them up and flushed the soaked toilet paper. They washed their hands and kissed lazily against the sink for a few minutes, killing time before the bell rang and they had to go to class.

They barely managed to separate before the door burst open and Tyler Mitchell, senior football player, strode into the bathroom. He smirked when he caught sight of Frank and Gerard, looking innocent enough but still standing a bit too close together to be friendly.

"Hey fags. Been in here blowin' each other?"

Gerard went bright red and shook his head, trying to stammer out a denial, but Frank cut over whatever he was planning to say.

"No," he said, and Gerard breathed a sigh of relief before realizing that Frank wasn't through yet. "This tile's hell on the knees. We save blowjobs for carpeted areas only."

Gerard watched in horror as Frank stepped forward, splaying the palm of one hand over Tyler's letterman jacket. "Handjobs are much easier here," he half-whispered, wiping his hand across Tyler's chest.

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him from the bathroom, the sight of Tyler's shocked face burned into his brain.

"Frank!" Gerard hissed, stopping in the still-empty hallway and spinning Frank around to face him. "You just outed us to the entire school with that little stunt."

Frank shrugged. "So? They all think we're fucking anyway. Why deny the truth?"

Frank reached down and tangled his fingers with Gerard's again. "Besides, now I can hold your hand whenever I want."

And in that moment, just like when they first entered the off-limits bathroom, Gerard knew the possible consequences of their actions, and just couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
